killing_bitesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nomoto Yuuya/@comment-112.200.102.56-20180406000557
Hi guys, I think Nomoto's brute form will be the wolverine, it'd be cool if Nomoto be able to go toe-to-toe with Hitomi, & even be able to dominate her, to the extent where she's forced to use her origin beast. But even then, Nomoto will still beat her because of his vast knowledge of zoology (if he studied about ratel's weakness then it'd be advantageous) and he had honed his fighting & combat prowess (during the 2-year timeskip he trained rigorously & studied diff. forms of martial arts while applying knowledge on animals by himself). And if he is even holding back and not showing his full potential, then it'll be really badass, I hope this guy avenge himself & redeem Hitomi from the Zaibatsu Org/s. Nomoto doing the infiltration job while Destroyale is goin on would be cool. Nomoto should kill all of the bosses including Shidoh so that when Hitomi finds out that Nomoto killed her sugar daddy, Hitomi will get mad & berserk, instincts driven her mad and that's when Nomoto will willingly make himself beaten to a pulp until near death... And that's when all hell goes loose and he finally snaps, when he remembers the reason why he had to go through miserable times and not go to his old normal life anymore all started because he drove Hitomi to the Killing Bites fighting grounds, and also the reason why he has a big-ass scar on his chest. As Hitomi finally about to deliver the final blow to Nomoto, going for the heart, Nomoto caught her hand and breaks it, she just brushes it off but Nomoto quickly lunges forward and headbutts her, so powerful that it sent yer flying. When Hitomi finally able to get up & get baack to her senses, it's already over, Nomoto had removed all her clothes, only her furry fur cover her pussy, tits exposed and all that. "Hitomi, I'll make you know the joys of being a woman." While Hitomi about to prepare for the worst, Nomoto grabs both her arms and quicly kisses her, he forced his tongue to hers and began to make da tongue do dat foreplay, he then slowly slides his right hand to her pussy, thaat's now currently wet,he first massaged the clit & then slowly makes his way to the walls of her pussy, making use of his vast knowledge about zoology, he then vigorously fingered the wet cunt w/ 2 fingers, Hitomi now all red & blushy cuz of the actions of Nomoto, let out an exotic moan, that even surprised Nomoto, he then licks her neck, her armpits, her navel, and makes himself to the pussy, he slowly opens her pussy w/ his left hand and that's when the time he tastes dat pussy & eats it, "Itadakimasu~!", Nomoto said. " W-wait that part's dirty, and why r u doin this to me Nomoto", said the bewildered Hitomi w/c is now spasming & breathing hard as to why dis happening Nomoto then looks her in the eye as he still eating dat pussy, he then disregard what she said, & began to reach further in to her pussy w/ his tongue, that resulted in her cumming & squirting all over his face. Nomoto, face soaked w/ the pussy juice of Hitomi, brushes his face off w/ his shirt, & then as he gets up , he took his pants off & shows his massive